A great week
by Wizard92
Summary: Steve Rogers meets his neighbour. It's nice meeting someone who isn't connected to SHIELD and probably doesn't know that you are Captain America. A small, two chapter story of Steve living in the 21ste century.
1. A great week: part 1

**So, this sort of happened once when I was bored and after seeing Captain America: Civil War (so freaking awesome) for the second time, I thought I just post it. It's only two chapters long. Just Steve trying to survive the 21ste Century.**

 **Steve X OC**

 **If you notice any typos, please point them out so I can correct them.**

 **Cheers**

* * *

 **A great week: part 1**

It started two weeks ago.

The young woman, living across my apartment, had started redecorating her place two days ago. Seven young men helped her with moving and breaking down some walls to make more room. The group was eating pizza when I got home the first evening. They made a lot of noise, but seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were laughing and I saw my neighbor passing out beers. I have seen her before, but never spoken to her. Occasionally we cross each other in the hall in the morning or evening.

I thought about offering my help, but I found it rather interesting to observe the group during their work over the next couple of days. The young men made a lot of noise and they were clearly trying to impress my neighbor, but she didn`t seem bothered by it. A few of her female friends came by to help a few times. The presence of the women had an interesting effect on the young men. I always marveled at the way Bucky could talk to women and make them swoon with his wits, charm and words.

These men didn't have any of those things.

They manly used humor to try and get my neighbors attention, but she didn't bite the bait. She simply smiled and waved off their antics with smirks and witty comebacks.

Anyway, during the third day the testosterone in the apartment across mine was at an all time high. The young men were louder and rougher with each other. They managed to damage one of the walls of the apartment. The building manger was furious. The wall had to be supported until someone came and made sure that it wouldn't collapse.

The wall damage wasn't the worst part though. One of the pipelines had been hit when the young men damaged the wall. During the night the pipeline broke and water leaked out. It wasn't until the morning that my neighbor noticed what the water had done. Her floor was ruined and a lot of her electric stuff probably didn't work anymore.

I was eating my breakfast when I heard my neighbor scream from across the hallway. To say that she was furies would be an understatement. She stormed out of her apartment, wearing only a big sweater to cover her pajama's. She didn't pay any attention to me and ran down the stairs, cursing loudly in multiple languages. I should have pitied the men who helped her, but they were the reason her apartment was in ruin.

When I got home that night, it was rather quite on the other side of the hallway, but it smelled horrible. It was from all the water that had leaked out of the pipes. I didn't pay much attention to it and went to bed. It was late when I got home. I had been on a mission with Natasha for SHIELD. Things had gotten rather hectic and we ended up having to walk a lot of miles to get back home.

I was woken at 3 am by a knock on my door. To say I was supersized to see my neighbor standing in my doorway would be an understatement. I expected it to be Natasha or Nick Fury. They tend to show up at my place at unholy hours. So I was ready to yell at them for waking me up, but my voice got caught in my throat when I saw my neighbor and what she was wearing. Not much is all I could say. Her shorts were short and her top was to… lose. She had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, but it didn't help much.

"So I know that we don't really know each other and for all I know you could be a serial killer, but my place is completely ruined and reeks so bad that I can't sleep. Could I possible, maybe be so bold to ask to crash on your couch for the night?" she asked me.

I didn't know what to say for a few seconds. The young woman stood there, with confidence even though she was wearing barely any cloths. She simply stared at me and waited for my reply. It took me a second to realized that she asked to sleep on my couch. What kind of word is crashing? It sounds like something Tony would say.

It crossed my mind that this woman could be a spy or an agent or even an enemy send here to kill me. I thought about saying no, even about attacking her. Situations like this just don't happen in the 21ste century (I think). But I couldn't shake my mother's voice out of my head. I was raised to help out a damsel in distress and even though this was the 21ste century, I would not turn my back on what my mother taught me. What was I suppose to do? Say no and let her fend for herself: "Eum… okay."

My neighbor walked past me and straight over to my couch while thanking me. She laid down and pulled her blanket around her frame. She looked a bit too comfortable to my taste. My mother's voice went through my head telling me to offer my bed to her and suggest that I would sleep on the couch, but the young woman didn't seem like the type who would accept such an offer.

I walked to my room and closed the door behind me.

It was a bizarre situation and it prevented me from falling asleep until 5 am.

That's how it started. The young woman, whose name I found out the next morning during breakfast (she was kind enough to bake me eggs and bacon as a way of saying thank you), was Alexandra.

"So I have a proposition for you," Alexandra told me and gave me another plate. I eyed it suspiciously. It was filled with eggs, bacon and sausages. I eyed at the young woman and she smiled guilty: "Is this breakfast a way to get me to say yes to your proposition?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe," I say and dig in and let her continue. She stopped on the other side of the kitchen island, leaned on her elbows and looked me straight in the eye: "I called a friend of mine to check out the damage done in my apartment and he told me that it would take at least a week to make the place live- able again. So I was hoping I could win you over with my excellent breakfast skills into letting me crash a few more nights on your lovely couch?"

"Your apartment is that bad?" I ask the young woman and she sighs very dramatically. She rolled her eyes: "You have no idea! Those jerks ruined it. My floor is going to need to be redone, my new curtains are destroyed and don't even get me started on my kitchen. I am going to need to buy a new dishwasher and fridge. Do you have any idea how expansive that is going to be? Like I have that kind of money!"

"Where do you work?" I ask.

"Job? Me? I am a university student. I got my degree at Oxford last year, but I got selected for a project involving ancient Egypt and I just had to come. I am currently working with some of the best people in the field. A few months ago I went on my first dig in Egypt. It was amazing. So to answer your question, I don't have a job strictly speaking, although they do pay me something, but it's not much. Just something to reward me for all the extra work I put in," Alexandra rambled while eating her breakfast: "What do you do?"

"I am in the military," I told her. There is no need to tell her who I really am. I am actually amazed that she hasn't mentioned it yet. With all the publicity that the Avengers have gotten, she can't possible not know who I am.

"Thought so, a guy with arms as big as yours can only be a soldier or a fireman. You got love a man in a uniform."

We had breakfast and I ended up taking up her offer: she could ' _crash'_ on my couch for a few days and she would make breakfast every morning.

Coming home that evening had been rather strange. Alexandra was working on her laptop, surrounded by books and documents that were older than me. She had her hair in a messy bun and two pencils were keeping it together. She was wearing glasses. We ate pizza, drank beers and watched sports. It was surprisingly easy and relaxing to simply hang out and not having to worry about anything. We talked about our jobs and how our day was. She actually got me to complain about my colleges and the Avengers, not that I gave her names.

For a whole week we had breakfast together and in the evenings she got me to do things I normally don't do. On the second night we went out, graphed some fast-food and ate it on the steps of the Natural History Museum. The next night we went to eat in a dinner that was themed in the 70's. It was weird, but it helped with creating a picture of the 70's. On Thursday we ate at my place. Alexandra wasn't home yet when I arrived, so I decided to cook something. My neighbor, now housemate, arrived home late that night. She had been working with her boss on deciphering an old document and they thought they were on the brink of discovering a new archeological dig. She was very tired, but pleased when she saw the dinner.

"So I am free tomorrow afternoon and I was thinking of visiting some museums. Interested in joining me?" Alexandra asked me while she ate her dinner.

"I might be able to join you after four."

I jumped on every opportunity to learn more about how the world has changed and my neighbor was the perfect person to guide me threw it. She was considered an expert on the ancient world, but had done some extra studying involving World War II. Apparently her grandfather had fought in the war and was a general in the Dutch army. He had spiked her interests for history. We spend the evening visiting two museums and went for drinks afterward. She was slightly drunk and it was a lot of work to get her back to my apartment safely.

"We should do karaoke tonight," the young woman slurred the words out and was wobbling on her legs. I had seen men and women walking down streets drunk before. Usually someone was holding the other person up, but I didn't feel comfortable to help my neighbor in such a fashion. I am not sure she would want me too either.

"What is that?"

"What? You don't know what karaoke is? How is that even possible?" Alexandra thought out loud, but didn't wait for an explanation from me and continued: "It's this thing where you sing to songs, usually drunk and basically have a hilarious time."

"I don't think you should drink anymore alcohol," I told the woman and almost graphed her when she threatened to lose her balance.

"Can I ask you a question that you won't be offended by?"

"That sounds promising."

"Have you ever been drunk and I mean like properly drunk, where you are hung over the next day and have trouble remembering certain bits of the previous nights?"

"Not really."

"Then it is settled: we shall get pist before the night is over!"

"Pist?"

"Drunk, Jesus don't you speak English?"

We ended up going to three bars and by the time we arrived back at my apartment Alexandra was on the brink of passing out. I was secretly glad that she was already very drunk when we started our journey down 'drunk-town' (her words). She didn't noticed that I stayed sober the whole time, even after the shots we started drinking in the second bar. I wonder what it's like to get drunk. Alexandra had lost almost all her inhibitions. She looked so carefree. It was rather funny to watch her dance.

The morning after wasn't as much fun for her though.

Alexandra also thought me more about the 21ste century and more importantly what isn't done anymore. While watching a movie I used the word negro. It's not a word I use a lot because I always found it degrading, but people used it quite a lot in my day. Alexandra spit her drink out when she heard me say it. She was so horrified, that I quickly understood that people didn't say that word anymore. She also told me that people being gay was normal these days. Out and proud she called it. That was most defiantly not done in my day. I had seen a male couple in Central Park once. They were kissing. It was bizarre to watch, because they weren't hiding it and no one paid them any attention.

Having a woman around that isn't involved in the world of war and spying also thought me more about women from the 21ste century. After four days I asked my neighbor why she wore her short shorts. She looked at me dumbfolded: "Eum…because they are comfortable."

"But they barely cover any… skin," I commented and found myself blushing at remembering seeing her clean up the kitchen last night in her short shorts. Until that time I hadn't let my eyes wonder over her naked legs. It didn't feel appropriate, even though it was tempting. Last night I didn't stop myself. She had nice legs. They weren't tanned. Long and skinny. During dinner we had a discussion about fashion and women's clothes in the 21ste century. It's safe to say that I don't understand it and I will keep on wearing old man pants, as Alexandra calls it. It just doesn't feel right to wear jeans.

On our fifth evening together, Alexandra came home informing me that she had a date for the next day and would eat out with the guy. He was apparently a college from her class. She was very excited for the date and needed a lot of time to get ready for it for some reason. Two friends of her came over and I observed them from a distance pretending to be cooking. The women didn't pay me any attention.

My conclusion is that women are strange creatures.

Alexandra came back home the next evening much earlier then I had expected her to. She was livid. I think that's how she scarred the young men away who were helping her with her apartment. Her date had said some rude things and apparently acted 'like a total dick and tool'. I don't know what that last words implies, but I understand that it is not a compliment. I also cringed at her word choice and almost commented her on it. Tony's endless teasing at SHIELD stopped me in the end.

"Urgh, men are such assholes!"

"I think I should be insulted."

"Why are there not more men like you?"

"Men like me? What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're nice, funny, got a life, have manners, have chivalry and to top it all you got the looks." I admit that I blushed at the last comment.

"You are like the perfect man…what is wrong with you?" Alexandra asks me.

"I am not perfect."

"That's exactly what the perfect man would say."

Our evening ended with discussing men, women and relationships. It helped with getting a clearer view on how these things worked in the 21ste century. I am still uncomfortable with the fact that Natasha kissed me out of the blue and in the open in that mall. I know it was to get away from Rumlow, but still…it felt weird.

On our seventh night I got Alexandra to watch Star Wars with me. Tony had advised it and what I heard about it sounded okay, so I thought it was worth a shot. Turns out that Alexandra knows everything about Star Wars and nearly bite my head of when I mentioned Star Trek. Apparently you can only love one, so 'pick a team'. After watching the original three movies, we talked about books and she told me about all these other movies I had to see. She called them classics.

It had been a nice week, a great one actually.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review or like this story!**

 **Cheers**


	2. A great week: part 2

**Steve X OC**

 **If you notice any typos, please point them out so I can correct them.**

 **Cheers**

* * *

 **A great week: part 2**

During our second week together I had been away from Monday until Thursday on a mission for SHIELD. When I got home that night, I found my flat mate sleeping on the couch. She had fallen asleep watching a movie. It was in black and white and still playing. I turned the television off and laid the young woman's blanket over her frame. She didn't wake up and pulled the blanket tighter around her.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. It was an excellent morning. We ate breakfast together. I had a few days of because of the mission, so I walked Alexandra to her class. I was planning on walking around the city to see how it has changed over the last 70 years. It was on my way.

She called me after her class to see where I was. I was at that moment drinking coffee and watching people pass by and drawing the building across off the cafe. She joined me and was surprised when she saw my drawing.

"You're really good at this. Have you visit the museum of Modern Art?" She asks me while paying for her coffee.

"It hadn't really crossed my mind to visit that."

"Well it's open until nine today and my favorite painting of Claude Monet is there. Wane go?"

I followed the young woman and we ended up staying in the museum for five hours. They had to ask us to leave because we kept talking and discussing paintings and artists. Alexandra knew quite a lot of art.

"It comes with the territory of history. I had a few class about the masters."

Her favorite painter is Monet. She loves his painting of the Water Lilies. I looked it up when we got home and had to agree that it was a beautiful panting. I also like his painting of the Japanese bridge across the water. Sadly that one hangs in the National Gallery in London. I'll have to visit it when I'm there again.

We ended our night with watching one of Alexandra's classic movies, based on a book of Alexandre Dumas. The movie was filmed in 1993.

"They made a new one recently and it's also good, but this one is still the best and you have to have seen it once in your life!"

I discovered that it was rather easy to be honest with this woman. I could speak my mind freely and she didn't get insulted easily. It was a favor she returned. We had a few discussions about one and other.

"You are kind of frigid, no offence. You should learn to relax more," Alexandra pointed out. There was truth in her words. Before my neighbor moved in, I usually never went out. I would read a book or the newspaper, sometimes watch a movie, but that was it. Mostly I stayed at SHIELD headquarters and I would train, but since I met Alexandra I felt more motivated to get to know this century. I admit that I fled away from the idea at first. I didn't want to know what happened outside of SHIELD. It wasn't the world I was born in and I'll admit that a lot of times I wished they hadn't found me in the ice.

It's a really selfish thought, I know.

"It would help if you didn't dress like my grandpa," Alexandra pulled me out of my thoughts and I cringed at the thought that people actually thought I dressed like a senior citizen. Tony would probably agree with her. Even if I am 95 years old, that is not how I want people to see me.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?"

"You need some new shirts and it wouldn't kill you to sometimes wear a t-shirt. It's normal for someone your age you know."

"How old do you think I am?"

"End twenties, maybe thirty?"

Huh, at least people who didn't know who I was didn't immediately think I was old. It was actually a compliment to hear that she saw me so young.

"Although with the way you act, people might think you are 50."

"You know, I almost liked you, but you just had to say that last bit, didn't you."

"Ha, like you secretly don't like me already. I am a joy to have around."

"Are you trying to sell yourself so that you can sleep longer on my couch?"

"That obvious huh?"

"I thought your friend could get your place fixed in a week?"

"That's what he said, but like I mentioned last week: men are assholes. He suddenly doesn't have time to help me anymore. I bet he is probably too busy banging his latest girlfriend."

"Is there anything I can help you with repairing your apartment?"

"Want to get rid of me that quickly huh."

"No, it's just probably not comfortable for you on my couch."

"Yeah a real gentleman would offer me his bed, I guess that's what's wrong with you. I knew you couldn't be perfect."

I started helping her with fixing her place up. I didn't want to get rid of her, but I did want to help her. We fixed the pipelines that were damaged and called over someone to help with the floor. We worked on her apartment when we got home for an hour or two and ordered Chinese when we got hungry.

Saturday night we found ourselves eating Chinese for the second time that day and listening to music from the 80's. Alexandra was a fan of a man called Bryan Adams and loved 80's rock music. The water problem was fixed and tomorrow the floor guy would come back and fix the floor. We would be able to start painting on Monday and by the end of next week Alexandra would be able to sleep at her place again.

I would have my place to myself again. I wasn't sure that was what I wanted. It felt nice having someone to come home to, not necessarily in any romantic kind of way.

"I can't help it okay, I am a woman. It is in our nature to obsess over men and every little thing that they do wrong," Alexandra informed me.

"Why? The man is gone. What good is it to you to think about such things?"

"Because I kind of, sort of hoped it would work out with that guy. At work and in class he is always nice and funny, but then at that restaurant he turned into this arrogant and insufferable jerk."

"So why would you think about him now? He is clearly not someone worthy of your time."

"That doesn't take the fact away that he was awfully cute and I might have had a little crush on him. Haven't you ever had a crush on someone even though you knew it would never work out?"

Peggy crossed my mind. I never thought I stood a change with her before I got the serum and ever afterwards I didn't think she noticed me in that way. She was always business and straight to the point. You could be honest with her and you could bet money on it that she would be honest with you. That's what I liked about her.

I didn't tell Alexandra about Peggy. I didn't want to talk about her.

"Maybe I should call him and try again? Maybe it was a onetime thing."

"Do you even hear yourself?"

"What? Maybe he acted like a tool because he was stressed or something. Not everyone can handle the pressure of a first date naturally."

"You are actually considering going out with him again, even though you know it is not going to work?"

"I really don't like you right now."

"Someone has to be the voice of reason in this conversation."

"So what about you? I haven't seen any lady friends over. No one special in your life?"

"Nope, just me."

"God, there must be something really wrong with you then."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you looked in a mirror lately? You are a 12 on a scale of 10."

"Is that all you care about in a finding a partner? Looks?"

"No, but it helps to feel attracted to someone. Admit it, you would never walk up to an ugly woman who is sitting alone at a bar, but you would if she was beautiful."

"I wouldn't…"

"It's okay, it's normal. Everyone does it. It's the law of physics. We will be more stimulated to try something when it involves someone we find attractive. But anyway, looks aren't the only thing you got going for you. You have a job and not just any job, but a really hot one at it. Women love a man in uniform."

"Why?"

"It's the whole hero thing. Woman are programmed to look for a man who can take care of them in some kind of way, someone who can protect them. It's not that we can't do that ourselves, but it is just something we secretly look for in a man, because woman want children and they need protection."

"You might have a point."

"Then there's the fact that you are a very nice guy. I mean you let a complete stranger crash on your couch. I could have been a serial killer for all you knew."

"What was I suppose to do? Say no and let you knock on someone else his door. I know that I am not a serial killer, but I don't know for a fact that my other neighbors aren't."

"See that's what I mean. You don't even know me and you are already trying to protect me. God, I am going to fall in love with you if you don't watch it."

"How would you know if it is love?"

"You don't know it, you feel it."

"And do you know what it feels like?"

"No, but I have never been in love. Have you?"

"I have," I don't know why I told her that. I didn't want to talk about Peggy.

"What happened?"

"Time just wasn't right for us."

"At least you know what it feels like, I am just making it all up as I go and hope for the best. You can only find the right person if you go out there. Sitting inside won't do you any good. So there is no one at work you think is interesting?"

"There are many interesting people at work, I am just not interested in them like that."

"Why not?"

"The military is a different world. It's not that easy."

"Then find someone outside of the military. You know like old schoolmates and high school crushes."

"Why are you trying to get me to date someone?"

"I am just trying to figure out what is wrong with you to explain why you don't have a girlfriend. You clearly aren't gay."

"There is nothing wrong with me and thank you for pointing out that I am not gay."

"You're welcome."

Unfortunately nice things don't tend to last long. The greatest thing about having a friend outside of my work, is that no one from work knows about her. No one asks questions about her or makes comments on it.

That went out the window when Tony came and picked me up for a mission and he ran into Alexandra. When I heard the billionaire knock on my door, I had hoped that Alexandra would still be in the shower, but that wasn't the case. I tried to get out of the apartment as quickly as possible, but Tony noticed some of Alexandra's clothes laying on the couch.

"I am pretty sure that those aren't yours and if they are, then we need to have a talk."

Alexandra didn't really meet Tony. She was late for a class and nearly knocked both of us down on her way out: "I'll be back late tonight, got some work to do with the professor. Don't wait up!"

It didn't take long before everyone at SHIELD knew about her.

Damn you Stark!

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review or like this story.**

 **Cheers**


End file.
